


Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your... dude! you're a guy?!

by star_fields



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cannon Divergence, Different Dimensions, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic Stiles, Post Alpha Pack, Post Nogitsune, Prince Derek, Sad Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_fields/pseuds/star_fields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his friends get sent to another dimension to save the day yet again. But can they? </p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Derek is a prince locked in a tower and Stiles freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first work to ever be posted anywhere! Please be gentle!  
> This is a WIP but I'll try to update as frequently as possible. If you have any ideas that you think would go awesome with the story please message me and I'll try to add it to the story. 
> 
> I don't own teen wolf and its characters. This is just something I imagined and thought it would be fun to write. 
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I re-read through the story that I already put up but decided to change a bit of stuff so the first two chapters have moved into three.

Prologue

 

1502

 

Once upon a time in a far away land filled with magic and power, lived a dashing prince, he was rugged and handsome with eyes of the most unusual shade of hazel mixed with greens, greys and gold’s! He was breathtaking with broad shoulders to carry the world and a tall body to help him. His face was flawless, chiselled jaw-line with a mouth that was full and pink, dimples graced his cheeks. However the only ‘flaw’ if one could even call it that was his eyebrows. They were thick and expressive but suited his face. 

 

 Sadly our dashing prince was never to be seen by his people, his kingdom was held siege by nefarious outlaws, bent on destroying the kingdom that was the prince’s home. He lived for many a year in a tower locked away and forbidden to even leave his room. The only reprieve he had were the many books in the library that the outlaws allowed him to have and writing in his journal. He dreamed of being rescued one day. Hoping against hope someone remembered him and came looking. But days, weeks, months and finally years passed and no one came for him. He grew in size, he grew in mind, but he could never gain an escape, he was too high up and the outlaws were clever, never leaving any extra clothing or beddings for the prince to chance a rope made out of cloth.

 

He was kept in a room filled with everything he needed, books, a bed, a mirror. Clothes were provided for him daily and taken away daily, as with his food and utensils. He was never given more than was necessary and was always watched whilst meal times and bathing times were conducted. Once a month someone would come to cut his hair and he was allocated a shaving blade once a day to shave his beard but it was always taken away directly after.

 

The prince lived in a gilded cage, with no one to talk to, because every person who came into the room was afraid to even look at him in the wrong way. He once tried to talk to one of them but the wrist band that was placed on him never to be removed had emitted a shock to his system, he never spoke to anyone again. His only means to outside knowledge was the books and to look at the world from the only window he had in his room. It was protected by a spell to keep him in and others out. He only ever spoke when he saw the moon, late at night. He stopped hoping and dreaming as time passed. Bitterness filled him at the thoughtlessness of his people and he cried to the moon his sorrows. He wished he could end it all sometimes, but he held on for some reason. One night he gazed up at the moon and poured out his heart,

 

“Oh Moon, why do I live this life? What do I do and why am I kept here? Where is my family? It fills my heart with such sadness thinking that my people have forsaken me! What have I done to the people? Why does no one come for me? Why? Why? WHY!” were the prince’s heartfelt words.  

 

He was confused and so very alone. 

 

All he wanted was to know why this was happening, there had to be a reason and he knew inside of him that he would wait his whole life to know it. He would never let those outlaws think they won. 

 

With those thoughts the young prince fell asleep with tears on his cheeks.

 

Little did the prince know that his questions were soon to be answered and not in the way he expected.       

 

 


	2. Chapter One (Meadows and Glades)

**Chapter One**

 

**Present day**

 

“Scott! Wait up dude! Come on man walk a bit slower, you know a man such I cannot walk the pace of a damn werewolf, let alone a freaking true alpha!” screamed Stiles as he ran or rather tripped, flailed a bit, righted himself and continued after said true alpha. 

 

“Dude you know we have to visit the Nematon like you said! The faster we get there the faster I can get back to Kira,” Scott huffed back and continued at the same pace.

 

Stiles, breathing hard and gasping for breath, still managed to roll his eyes at his fool best friend and how whipped he was after dating the Kitsune. 

 

“Geez man, didn’t know you were that whipped,” wheezed Stiles.

 

Scott acted like he didn’t hear him and continued, hurrying. Stiles wondered exactly why the Nemeton summoned him. When the ‘call’ came he felt it in a sense kind of way not words, more like feelings that the Nemeton wanted him and Scott to come to it. He told Scott immediately and Scott dragged him out of his house without even telling Derek first about what was happening and to check up on them just in case. It was a stupid thing to do and he regretted it but sadly there wasn’t anything he could do because cell reception was a bitch in this part of the woods. 

 

They finally came to the Nematon but stopped short when they saw Lydia, Isaac and Jackson there, Jackson who by the way was supposed to be in London and let’s not even talk about Isaac who was supposed to be in France! 

 

“Uh pretty sure lizard over there was supposed to be in London,” was the first thing out of Stiles’ mouth. 

 

Jackson just glared at him and Lydia looked unimpressed. Scott heaved a great big sigh and gave him the ‘look’ the one he perfected to tell Stiles he spoke before he could think, again. 

 

“Come one man, you were thinking it too, just admit it,” whined Stiles

 

“As amusing as this is Stiles there’s a reason we’ve been summoned here. Even Jackson, so please just go speak to the Nematon and find out what’s happening. I have an appointment with my hairstylist in an hour and I would like to make it, I would also be taking you with. God, when was the last time you visited a place that actually styled hair and not just hacked it?” said Lydia in her usual snide tone.

 

“Hey, I’ll have you kno-” 

 

“Shut up Stiles and get to work,” said Scott getting impatient and glancing side wards at Isaac who was in turn staring at his own feet and shuffling about.  

Huffing, Stiles walked over to the tree stump also known as the Nemeton and a heck of a source of magical power. He didn’t even trip once, he was very proud of himself, okay yeah a grown person congratulating themselves on walking properly is not much but hey small happiness right, _right? Shut up._  

 

“I don’t understand how you guys got summoned. I mean I know why Scott and I are here, but you three? Did the Nemeton send out weird gamma rays that you picked up too? If so I think we need to go get tested at the hospital. I do not want to be the Hulk. I mean that guy. Like whoa, muscles! Although I think Mr GrumpyWolf is almost reaching there.” Rambled Stiles 

 

He walked carefully to the tree and touched it, closing his eyes and letting his energy out through his fingers. He could hear the others in the background answering. Lydia giving her detailed explanation on how she came to be here, Isaac sniping at Scott to take care of his best friend’s mouth, and finally Jackson who just grunted and called all of them morons with a slight quiver to his voice.

 

He was met with so many images and feelings he fell to his knees. The others silenced and screamed out his name and rushed to him. 

 

That’s when it happened.

 

Something that probably should have been impossible but it seemed that again Stiles ended up in the middle of something and Scott didn’t even let him tell Derek.

 

 Damnit!   

 

#####

 

Stiles woke up groaning, ugh not again he thought. Finally things were quiet in Beacon Hills and he was in peace and now this. His thoughts swirled around and finally he opened his eyes thinking he must’ve been kidnapped yet again. As the groups token ‘human’ he tended to get picked on a lot and he really needed to talk to Scott about that. Maybe send out fliers to the supernatural in the world. Oh or even better, take out an ad in Supernatural Magazine - because you know there are magazines for practically everything, heck the last time he went to the bookstore he saw a Hello Kitty magazine that he may or may not have bought and hid under his bed, no one needed to know about the alleged magazine and, okay, okay it was interesting so shoot him for liking something fun - just so he could not be kidnapped anymore. He’d love not being kidnapped. God his ribs _hurt._

 

Until he picked his head up like a turtle coming out of shell and looked around him and notices he wasn’t tied down – because, hello, head lifted and arms helped move his not hurting and broken body, whooee whoever this baddie was he needed to share his technique because this not sore body? Oh _yeah baby_ and no he does not have __Austen Powers__ marathons, that’s just so last year _ _-__ and that he was _ _literally sitting in the middle of some glade-like meadow place.__

 

 First thought through his frenzied mind? Oh my God I fell in **Bambi’s** meadow! The next? Wait maybe not ****Bambi**** more like ** ****Twilight,****** _oh my God, where’s Edward?! Proceed inner girl squealing and jumping up and down at the thought of a diamond encrusted vampire laying with him in a meadow, because really, the _ **jewels** he could **_make_** with those **diamonds!** Cue faint. __

 

That was also when Stiles remembered the others, he jerked fully upright and looked around, eyes landing on some castle place in the distance but he was too worried about Scott, Lydia, Isaac and Jackson to figure it out. Huh funny how lizard breath falls last in his worry sphere. Figures, he still didn’t forget how Jackson got a restraining order against him when Stiles was _just trying to save him!_ Some people just didn’t know how to show appreciation in the right way, he thought with an internal shake of his heard whilst scanning the area around him. Tall blades of grass kind of blocked his view of what was on the ground. He was just looking more for depressions in the glade than anything else. God the honeysuckle smell was making him high, the scent being so gorgeous.

 

Finally he spotted them a few feet away from him and sighed in relief. He stood up from his spot in his usual flailing about way and hurried over to Lydia, because hey, she’s the Goddess of his world, the light of his life, the breath he breathes in, the sunlight on a cloudy day, the-

 

“Stiles instead of staring at me being flat on my back I would appreciate it if you could move so I can get UP!” shouts Lydia, startling Stiles out of his mind meanderings. 

 

And wait, did she say flat on her back? Whoa the images that formed...

 

“Wipe that smile of your face dipshit. What the hell did you drag us into this time?” asked Jackson’s snide voice from the other side of Lydia who was finally getting up since Stiles managed to move his body. 

 

Stiles glared at him in resentment for pulling him out of that day dream and just because Lydia and him were friends now didn’t mean he couldn’t still imagine the what ifs. She’s the type of girl anyone with a pulse would imagine about, even if she scares ninety percent of the population with her glares alone. And you know, where does Jackson get off telling him what to do and blaming him for what happened? In Stiles’ opinion it’s the Nemeton that should be blamed! He’s sure even Scott would agree with that assessment of blaming not him! But then his brain stutters, where in the heck is Scott?

 

“SCOTT!!!!” 

 

“Over here,” comes a voice that sounds like Scott but in deep pain. 

 

“Where are you?” Stiles’ screams again, but not in like an overly girly way, more manly. His voice did not hitch and just shut up! _Stop judging me!_

 

He turns around to the general direction of his best friend’s voice and runs – in a field of flowers and the smell of honeysuckle in the air, he barely suppresses the urge the spread his arms out wide to the side of him and skip though the glade laughing and humming (okay maybe he kind of does, his inner little girl is a thing you know, a very real demanding voice and no he does not have split personality) – and trips over something that moans in turn. He stops and looks down and his brain just – just stutters to a complete stop, like his jeep on those bad nights that we never ever talk about out loud. 

 

Because in the glade of flowers and long grass and honeysuckle he stumbled across someone he thought he would never have seen again. 

 

In the meadow where Stiles and his friends where sent, and where Stiles himself stumbled across, moaning in the grass was _Allison Argent_.

 

  **Dead** Allison Argent. 

 

And that’s when Stiles Stilinski realized he certainly was not in his dimension anymore.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapters. I'm working on a long one and will upload it soon. In a day or so. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments. It would be much appreciated!


	3. Chapter Two (Swinging from the tree and bringing back the dead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, leaving kudos and bookmarking my work!
> 
> This a rewrite of the second chapter that makes a bit more sense I think.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Again I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters, just writing fan fiction that I thought would be fun!

**Chapter Two**

 

“Al ... Allison?” Stiles whispered still shocked and speechless. His brain working as fast as lightening but nothing was computing. 

 

“Stiles? What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?” said Allison, standing up and gazing at Stiles with an astonished look on her face.

 

“I honestly do not know what’s happening right now. Like really. Don’t know anything. My brain is fried. Allison? Really? Allison? Oh my God, did I fall into my own head again? Oh haha. So funny, you can let me out now. I don’t like this hallucination anymore, thank so much!” said Stiles almost hyperventilating because obviously this could not be happening , probably a ketamine induced hallucination, yes that's it, that's what he's going with. This was his mind playing tricks on him again. Maybe they caught him and placed him in Eichen House again. Maybe he finally lost his marbles and his dad took him there. Yeah, had to be. He was high on drugs. Why else would **Allison Argent** be here? She was **dead!**  

 

Stiles paced away from her and stared a bit too. Until he heard Isaac’s voice,

 

“Allison?”

 

“Isaac?” gasped Allison in shock. It seemed almost as if she couldn’t believe it as well.

 

“What are you guys doing here? You’re all... you’re all dead!” she exclaimed with tears trailing down her checks. 

 

“What do you mean, Allison?” said Lydia who had joined them along with Jackson but still no Scott, “We’re not dead Allison, you’re dead!” she exclaimed still shocked herself it seemed to Stiles. 

 

“Guys, a little help!” came from Scott who still sounded pained.

 

Stiles pushed everything to one side for now and hurried after his friend, a million thoughts about what could have happened to his best friend racing through his mind. However, when he came to the clearing that showed Scott perfectly he almost fell down laughing at his best bud. He laughed so hard, even though it did sound a bit tinged with hysteria.

 

Scott was literally hanging upside down by his underwear. It seemed as if the tree was giving him a wedgie and there was just no way for him to get down on his own even if he tried. 

  

Everyone came to stand where Stiles was and looked up at what he was laughing like a hyena at. Stiles pointed up at the tree in front of them and they all looked in that direction as one.

 

There Scott was looking pissed and pained with his arms folded hanging upside down ten feet in the air, all by his underwear caught by an innocent branch.

 

“Dude don’t molest the tree!” howled Stiles almost bowed in half laughing so hard. 

 

That was it for all of them, everyone almost fell down laughing at Scott and his plight. Even Allison, who seemed to think they were the ones that were dead. 

 

Scott moaned and looked beseechingly down at Stiles. 

 

"Dude how did you end up there? We all fell in a damn meadow and you fell on a tree?! Oh my God, only you." laughed Stiles

 

 After a while spent laughing at Scott and his misfortune, Jackson and Isaac helped get Scott down even though Jackson was laughing under his breath still. Isaac was as stoic as ever. He only laughed in the beginning. Now though, he seemed back to his reserved self. Almost as if he didn't know what to do with himself. He kept shooting looks at Allison. 

 

Allison however, just stared at Scott like he was the second coming. 

 

 

#####

 

 

Stiles didn’t know what to do now that Scott was down and everyone was just staring at each other awkwardly. Lydia and Jackson were still standoffish around each other, Isaac kept shooting Allison sad tear filled looks, and Scott and Allison were just staring at each other with actual tears streaming down their faces. Scott going one step further, judging by that hanged dog expression on his face. Stiles' thought it was a little bit funny that Scott was looking at his dead ex like she was his one true love considering how he is with Kira, but then who was Stiles to judge his best friend's heart.

 

"Okay, first order of business," said Stiles clapping his hands together and scaring everyone out of their funk. 

 

"We need to figure out where we are. Obviously we came from a different dimension than Allison because we're dead in her world and the opposite is true in ours. Something the Nemeton did I'm sure."

 

"So what you're saying is that the Nemeton sent us here. But why? There has to be a reason. I mean it can't just rip us from our dimension and send us to different worlds just like that without ripping through the time space continuum. There could be other versions of our selves her and coming across them could be dangerous!" said Lydia. 

 

"Except the Nemeton obviously doesn't work like everything else. So I think it has to be one thing," said Allison seriously looking at everyone. She seemed to push everything away for now to focus on the problem like Stiles wanted everyone to do. 

 

"And that would be what?" asked Scott, his face frowning in confusion. 

 

"Magic," whispered Stiles.

 

A chill sweeping him. 

 

If it was magic then the Nemeton used him when he went to it earlier, as a vessel to transport everyone here. His spark was still fairly unstable and things like miss use of it could end up like this. What if the Nemeton just wanted to show him something but instead because of his unstable spark they all ended up travelling to this place instead? But if that's true - 

 

"Hey Allison, how did you come here?'

 

"Well Erica called me, saying that the Nemeton summoned Deaton and told him that we along with Laura, Boyd, and Peter needed to go to the Nemeton," 

 

"Wait you all came? Laura is alive in your world? No, wait never mind, obviously it’s confusing, just, did everyone go with you to the Nemeton?" asked Stiles his mind constantly trying to focus properly. 

 

"Yeah. Yeah, they all came with, except Deaton," she replied finally realizing people from her group were missing too and she looked around the forest and the meadow behind.  

 

“Figures,” muttered Stiles under his breath, Lydia gave him a sharp look until something distracted her. Both of them turned towards the glade.

 

As if on cue Peter comes stumbling out of the long grass on the left holding up a woman that looked vaguely familiar. Almost similar to Derek and Cora. The same brown hair, the same tilt to her jaw, in fact almost the same walk as Derek himself, the almost model strut. Announcing to the world that here I am, big scary person, fear me, **worship me.**

 

 This had to be the big sister that died which started everything. The one Stiles and Scott went looking for in the beginning when everything turned to shit.  

 

"Laura," gasped Lydia, following the same thought process as Stiles. 

 

Before anyone could process what they were seeing, including Stiles himself because his mind could not seem to be standing still and letting everything just sink in properly, he heard a screech behind him. 

 

Mid turn, something hit him hard in the back. Long arms grasped him tight and swung him in a circle. 

 

"Batman!" howled Erica with joy as she cuddled Stiles tight to her chest. Gasping and laughing with glee. 

 


	4. Chapter Three (Derek preens)

**Chapter Three**

 

_**Present day** (Derek’s loft)_

 

Derek was bored. 

 

He was so bored that he even figured he should go for a walk and visit Stiles for some reason. Boredom made him think that even that whiney human’s company was better than sitting in his loft alone and just _thinking_. Thinking hurt his head and to tell the truth, even if he just admitted to himself, Stiles wasn’t so bad. Heck he had some redeeming qualities. Like for instance his tendency to research when Derek or someone from the pack needed information, he talked a lot but then what do you expect from an only child? He had lots of qualities. Derek thought of his long conversations with Stiles late at night. He thought of how the boy spoke so much but also listened to him too, like his opinions mattered, like they impacted Stiles on a personal level. No one else ever bothered about hearing him speak about nonsense. Then his mind turned to Stiles’ sense of dressing and he stifled a laugh, and the kid thought him crazy for his constant use of his leather jacket, at least he didn’t use plaids that covered his lanky body from view. A lanky body that may or may not have featured in a dream of Derek’s that he refused to think about when he woke up, or the imagining of those moles all over the loud mouths face and day dreaming if it went all over his body or just stayed there. Or how about Stiles mouth and his incessant need to chew _everything!_

 

Derek felt himself drifting off into Stiles world and completely cut off those thoughts. The boy was just his friend, nothing else. Or that’s what he tried to tell himself. 

 

See the thing was that, even though he could be (let’s not say that he actually was) crushing on Stiles, he didn’t know if Stiles would like him as anything else because let’s face facts, Stiles was with Derek’s cousin, Malia, quite recently, and that was it for his relationships/dating experience. Who was to say that Stiles would even look at him in that ways considering there was one glaring fact that was different from Malia and even Stiles’ prior crush on Lydia. Which was that he was a guy and he had a dick. And in Derek’s experience that made Stiles one hundred percent straight. 

 

Which was the only reason that Derek held himself back, because which fool on this whole entire planet would want to be rejected by a high schooler? A legal one, people get your mind out of the pervert gutter.  

 

No one! That’s who. And Derek who had enough bad relationships to last him a life time, really didn’t want to be rejected by the one pure light he found for himself, nor did he want said pure light’s sheriff of a father to come for him in the middle of the night with wolfsbane bullets. No siree. 

 

So he backed off and just watched Stiles from afar, and no, he did not consider himself a creeper stalker. That position was already filled by his uncle, Peter Hale. The creepiest creeper to ever have stalked in the history of ever.

 

Now though he was just really bored. Stiles was the only one that was around because Malia was gone out somewhere camping with her father, no not Peter her other father, Lydia should be with Parrish because he has the day off, at least that’s what he read on the group chat that he was on with the pack. Scott was with Kira, obviously. The rest of the pups were all doing pup things he guessed. So obviously only Stiles he could go to. 

 

He lifted himself off from his couch and search for his shoes, which he thought he left under the couch, but after squatting in front of it and looking for them, he couldn’t find it. So he stood up from his crouch, stretched lazily popping his back with his t-shirt riding up. Huh, maybe he should change into a Henley. Just because he didn’t notice Stiles looking at him didn’t mean he couldn’t put his body out there. He didn’t work on it so hard to not use it in situations such as this one. It was only fair, considering what he had to look at and never touch. 

 

He casually walked barefoot to the chest of drawers he had to the side of his bed and took out a clean Henley and another pair of tight fitting jeans and put them on. Flinging his dirty clothes in the clothes hamper, it barely landed fully in but, meh who cares anyways, he thought with a mental shrug. 

 

Derek then had a frenzied search around the loft looking for his boots. He finally found them sitting next to the fridge. How it got there was anyone’s guess. He put them on and grabbed his leather jacket. Finally ready to leave his loft and go visiting not to mention staving off his boredom.

 

 

#####

 

When he reached the Stilinski household he knew no one was around. He jumped out of his car and walked to Stiles’ window and peered up at it. Thinking whether he should chance it, and climb up to wait for Stiles in his room, or just turn back to town and maybe buy some stuff for his empty fridge instead. Who knows, maybe he’d see Stiles there?

 

He turned around and almost tripped over a book lying on the side of the street. That wasn’t there when he walked up to the house, he was sure of it. Derek bent down and picked it up suspiciously flaring his nostrils trying to get a scent off of it. When he did catch the scent, it gave him a head rush. Honeysuckle. 

 

He stared at the book after sniffing at it. It was just a plain old hard cover book. A little bigger than the size of his hand, almost like a journal. It was brown and fairly inconspicuous, Derek’s wolf was going crazy at it though. Like the book was something important, yet not at the same time. 

 

Highly confused, Derek turned the book over in his hands then walked to his car. He threw it on the seat next to him and drove towards his loft once more. Forgetting completely about going to the grocery store and Stiles.

 

 

#####

 

When he finally reached home, Derek kicked off his shoes, flung his jacket on the back of the couch and sat down with the book in his hands, growling softly under his breath at it. 

 

At first when he opened the book he couldn’t see anything. There were no words. The pages where a stained yellow old, showing its age but it was completely blank. Confused he shut the book, stared at it some more,

 

“What in the world did I find? And empty book? And why is my wolf going crazy? What’s with the honeysuckle,” he said to himself, the book was supposed to smell old, just that, but there was an overwhelming smell of honeysuckle around it. The book was just confusing him more and more. He threw it angrily on the coffee table in front of him and stalked to the fridge in the kitchen. He yanked open the door and stared blindly inside. He couldn’t figure out why he was so drawn to a freaking empty book. Or even why his wolf felt like howling and laughing at the same time. He shut the door to the fridge with a loud thump forgetting to even get anything, and walked back to the couch slowly almost as if the book could come to life and bite him. Ridiculous he thought. If Stiles were there, he would laugh at Derek and how cowardly he was behaving, and would call Derek a scardywolf. Probably reference  _Courage, the cowardly dog_ or something ridiculous like that. 

 

With a slight smile on his face, he returned to the couch and picked the book up from the coffee table gently. The honeysuckle engulfed him once more and he just breathed it in, finding the scent calming. Derek opened the book to the first page and noticed something odd. 

There were words on the page, words that were forming all on its own, writing itself. Derek closed the book and flung it as far away from him as possible, hands twitching at the magic used in the book. He stood up and barreled towards his phone on the side table by the door but stopped short and looked back. The book felt like it was beckoning him to it. Finding it too hard to resist its call, Derek walked slowly towards the book. He picked it up once more and slumped down onto the floor. Cradling it in his hands, he opened it and started to read the words as it were written on pages yellowed and old with neat cursive hand script in black ink.

 

_Prologue_

 

_1502_

 

_Once upon a time in a far away land filled with magic and power, lived a dashing prince, he was rugged and handsome with eyes of the most unusual shade of hazel mixed with greens, greys and gold’s! He was breathtaking with broad shoulders to carry the world and a tall body to help him. His face was flawless, chiseled jaw-line with a mouth that was full and pink, dimples graced his cheeks. However the only ‘flaw’ if one could even call it that was his eyebrows. They were thick and expressive but suited his face._

 

  _Sadly our dashing prince was never to be seen by his people, his kingdom was held siege by nefarious outlaws, bent on destroying the kingdom that was the prince’s home. He lived for many a year in a tower locked away and forbidden to even leave his room. The only reprieve he had were the many books in the library that the outlaws allowed him to have and writing in his journal. He dreamed of being rescued one day. Hoping against hope someone remembered him and came looking. But days, weeks, months and finally years passed and no one came for him. He grew in size, he grew in mind, but he could never gain an escape, he was too high up and the outlaws were clever, never leaving any extra clothing or beddings for the prince to chance a rope made out of cloth._

 

Huh sounds interesting, though the prince does sound oddly familiar, he thought to himself. 

He continued reading for a bit until he got to the part with Stiles in it and his brain froze.

 

_Chapter One_

 

_Present day_

 

_“Scott! Wait up dude! Come on man walk a bit slower, you know a man such I cannot walk the pace of a damn werewolf, let alone a freaking true alpha!” screamed Stiles as he ran or rather tripped, flailed bit, righted himself and continued after said true alpha._

 

_“Dude you know we have to visit the Nematon like you said! The faster we get there the faster I can get back to Kira,” Scott huffed back and continued at the same pace._

 

 _Stiles, breathing hard and gasping for breath, still managed to roll his eyes at his fool best friend and how whipped he was after dating the Kitsune._  

 

_“Geez man, didn’t know you were that whipped,” wheezed Stiles._

 

_Scott acted like he didn’t hear him and continued, hurrying. Stiles wondered exactly why the Nemeton summoned him. When the ‘call’ came he felt it in a sense kind of way not words, more like feelings that the Nemeton wanted him and Scott to come to it. He told Scott immediately and Scott dragged him out of his house without even telling Derek first about what was happening and to check up on them just in case. It was a stupid thing to do and he regretted it but sadly there wasn’t anything he could do because cell reception was a bitch in this part of the woods._

 

 

“Oh my god, that is Stiles and his idiot friend Scott!” Derek exclaimed, eyes glued to the book now to see what happened. Thoughts of contacting the two didn’t even occur to him.

 

And that’s how Derek Hale of the McCall-Hale pack, started to read about the adventure that Stiles and his bunch of misfortune friends were on.

 


	5. Chapter Four (stuck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update, was kinda suffering from no access to my laptop!  
> This is sadly a really short chapter that I wrote out on my phone. There's bound to be many errors which I am so sorry for.  
> Thanks so much for reading my work even though its taking forever to write. Though truly, if you have a suggestion on where this story should lead please let me know! I'm having an issue with direction! Lol.

**Chapter Four**

 

The meadow was a beautiful place, long glades of grass, pretty dandelion flowers blowing gently in the breeze. The sweet scent of honeysuckle permeating the air. The meadow was beautiful, almost as if from a fairy tale. The forest ringing the meadow was also beautiful in a wild sort of way, bees buzzed around and you could almost imagine a deer coming out of the trees to investigate the area around. Frolicking in the grass and dispersing dandelion fluff into the gentle breeze. The sounds you could imagine were peaceful and stress free.

However, because the new visitors, instead of the lullaby from the birds whistling a sweet song, the squawking of said birds were heard all around. The disgruntled sounds of the meadow's creatures was heard as they all fled in a rush after the noise generated by the strangers when they arrived. 

 

Everyone was screaming on top of the other about what was happening to them not noticing were they were or how they were affecting the meadow. No one knew the reason they were there and things were beginning to become _tense,_ they were so stressed about being in a different dimension that they completely forgot that half of them were dead in the other half's dimension. Well that's the way he thought of it anyways.

  
To tell the truth he was completely freaked out still but he just couldn't concentrate enough, what with being in a freaking MEADOW of all places. Nothing seemed familiar. The biggest thing was that this dimension seemed to have all sorts of weird creatures flittering around all over. Stiles could've sworn he saw a _baby dragon_ flying about.

He was busy looking about him and not paying attention to everyone around him otherwise he would've seen creepy Peter inching his way closer to Stiles. But alas, he did not see. What he did see though made him chase after it after swearing under his breath and exclaiming,

"Holy shit! Is that a freaking UNICORN?!" and practically sprinting after it.

Everyone just stopped, even Peter stopped moving, and just stared at Stiles sprinting after a white horse with sparkles flying off it. Green sparkles to be exact.

"OF COURSE the asswipe runs after something sparkly. _Of course,"_ exclaims Jackson exasperated, rolling his eyes

Erica starts racing after Stiles and Peter does the same. Except it seemed more like he was chasing after Stiles in some warped game only he was playing in his mind. Scott figured he should run after his best friend before he got eaten by the sparkly horse, what type of horse even sparkled _green?_

Meanwhile, Stiles happily chased after the unicorn not even caring where he was going. Laughing happily and screaming out to the unicorn to just wait a damn minute

Sadly as all things must go in Stiles' world, the unicorn stopped running and practically bounced off an invisible wall. Properly freaked out, Stiles tried to stop from the same fate, but weirdly enough, instead on bouncing off like the unicorn, he went through landing on the other side on his ass. He could see Erica running also, but unlike Stiles she bounced off the wall just like the unicorn.

That was the time worry set in and she started screaming for Stiles to come back but the wall also seemed to be a sound barrier too, insulating Stiles from hearing anything from the other side ( _cue Adelle's 'Hello from the otherside', because Stiles really couldn't miss an opportunity to use that)_. Stiles could see her mouth moving, her body waving around frantically, beckoning him to the other side, but he couldn't hear a thing. Stiles woke up and walked shakily to where he thought the wall would be.  
Unfortunately, just like how the unicorn and Erica bounced off of it on that side, the same happened to him.

It seemed that he was stuck. Even worse, he didn't know what else was here on this side and he was all alone.


	6. Chapter Five (princes and their daydreams)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thanks so much for reading and all your kudos and comments. This chapter is not what your expecting sadly. Notes at the end but really, that's a spoiler for the chapter so read it at the end. Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter Five**

 

**1502**

 

The prince was sitting in front of the mirror staring blankly at himself, so used to his own face was he that he used the mirror to imagine all sorts of wonderful things happening. Stories filled his mind, brought to life in the mirror. Today however, he wasn’t imagining anything. From this morning he had a strange sense of anxiety surrounding him. Prince Derek was unsure of how to interpret his feelings. It was almost as if he could sense something was about to happen, but for the life of him he just couldn’t figure out when or why.

He hoped it was someone coming to save him. Years have gone pass but hope still burns inside him. Hope that he's just not some forgotten prince locked up in a tower like he was useless. Powerless. 

And okay, yeah he did seem powerless at the moment, but that was because of the wards locking him inside like a princess to save her virtue. He was powerful. Really powerful, he lived in the land of magic so it was a given. His mother was Queen of all magic and the kingdom, a proud and just leader alongside his father. Prince Derek was not the next in line to the kingdom, that was his older brother, Carrick, but that didn't mean he was without power. He went to the same schools as the rest of his siblings. Derek was taught by the best in the land, he had an amazing amount of power inside him, the potential was endless according to his teachers. It was disappointing when they all came to realize he ranked way bellow par than everyone else. Almost the same as commoners in the city. So yes, he had power, but he just couldn't use it. Couldn't figure out why it seemed to almost _reject_ him. Which made him useless in helping his family when the crazy people came and locked him away in a tower surrounded in magic he couldn't get out off himself, just like a damsel in distress. He was one of those fairy tales his uncle loved spinning for everyone, ones about damsels and brave knights with love conquering all. Let's face facts, he was a man, why would a knight _want_ to come rescue him? 

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a solid thump to the back of his head, there was no one there, but Derek knew it was one of his capturers who had come, it was probably lunch. He turned away from the mirror and saw the bowl of something steaming at the side of him with a strange looking piece of bread, 

 

 

**Present**

 

"What the hell?! I don't want to read about some dumbass prince with the same name as me! I want to know what happened to Stiles!" yelled Derek at the book. 

 

He was not _happy_ with this. Not at all. The fool just had to follow a bloody mythical creature in a freaking meadow that, _oh how convenient_ , was attached to a freaking FOREST! 

 

Thinking about it now that Derek has that off of his chest, and kind of maybe breathing a teeny tiny bit more harder than normal (which is so not okay because Stiles decided- you know what? that part leads to breathing more heavier, so just, no) he figures this is just the type of thing that moron would do. And _of course_ he would fall into an invisible wall with who knows what that could probably kill him! 

 

Derek is sure- whoa the prince's name was Derek, what if, what if? No it just can't be, he thought to himself. How could it? But he was the only one that didn't go into the book. Everyone else did. Well except for Kira and the newer pups, but it seemed to him that it was all the original people in that dimension, not the new ones that added into the pack before the Nogitsune arrived. There had to be a reason for that too but he couldn't think of it right now. In fact all he can think about is stupid Stiles! 

 

He quickly throws the book down on the couch besides him and picks up his phone quickly dialing, hands shaking nervously. 

 

"Come on, come on. Pick up. God, just pick up!" the call just rings and rings until 

 

 _"Hey, you've reached the Stilinskinator! Leave your name and number and I'll may be if I have time, get back to you,"_ says Stiles voice on the other end, a recording of him and it makes Derek's heart skip a beat. 

 

Frustrated, he flings the phone, pissed that he can't get through. It doesn't even occur to him to try to contact the others. All he knows is that this is actually happening. All of his senses are telling him that they are really there, in freaking 1502, and there's nothing he can do other than read about it. But if there's one thing he knows about magic is that there's a purpose for everything. A balance that needs to be kept. A balance that was probably in need of correcting, so the only thing he can do is hope and pray all his pack-mates come back safely. And hey, if that means reading a bit more about Laura and Allison, then he'll take that as a plus.

 

He paces around for a while, running his fingers through his hair, his mind a complete blank. Derek knows, just _knows_ that something bad is going to happen to this idiot and there is absolutely nothing he can do right now. Giving a last frustrated growl under his breath, he sits back down on the couch, making himself as comfortable as he can get. He picks up the book as gently as he can because he realizes this is probably the only contact he has to the Adderall addicted person that he has feelings for. Feelings he refuses to think about right now. So he takes a deep breath hoping he doesn't have to read about the prince's problems before he gets to know what happened to Stiles and the invisible wall. 

 

**1502**

 

He had eaten the worse thing that was ever made, the grungy green soup seemed to have stuck on his pallet and no matter how much water he tried to-

 

**Present**

 

"DAMIT!" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...... I may have left Stiles still as fallen in the wall place. I didn't forget about him, promise!  
> There will be more of Stiles in the next chapter definitely. I'm still working on that, wasn't satisfied on how it came out so this one came out first.... Sorry!


	7. Chapter Six (Stiles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for the hits, kudos, comments and bookmarks! Its amazing.  
> I'm so sorry for taking such a long time with updating my story but its been a hectic few weeks. Anyways I finally have a full outline for the entirety to this story, so yay!  
> Sad news is that I haven't gotten around to writing it fully. I have two more chapters written but I need to add more to them n basically fill it out.  
> Once again thanks for all your support. For this story and the other ones I put up on AO3 as well. 
> 
> Also this chapter is dedicated to my bbff. She's the awesome lady who cheered me on and is helping me look over my plot reviews for the other chapters. Just wanted to say thank you for everything!

Stiles was screwed. He knew it. He just  _had_ to follow the sparkly unicorn. He just had to. Ugh. But to be fair, it really was pretty, and sparkly, with a shiny white coat, and shiny white tail, and  ** _shiny everything_** which was epic. Though he really should stop following shiny things that led to situations like this one. 

He sighed in a big gusting way and turned from the spectical of the rest of his friends trying to get through the barrier and failing spectacularly. Even creepy Peter was stuck there. Stiles just didn't know if he should be sad or okay with that fact. 

If only Derek had come with. If only Stiles had sent him that message like he wanted to yet didn't. Too late for if onlys now. 

 

The air around this side of the invisible wall had a strange crispness to it, almost as if there was a sense of anticipation around here. In stasis this part of the forest seemed to be in. The trees rustles but it felt almost unnatural to Stiles, as if it were frozen with a sense of anticipation thrown in for good measure. It was weird. And it left Stiles unnerved, wishing for Scott at his side like normal. 

He turned back around to look at his friends, it seemed as if Laura and Scott were having  _words_ about the wall with the way they were gesticulating towards him. Even Peter seemed to be ruffled up. The betas joined to each alpha were looking distrustfully at each other waiting for the go ahead from their alphas to start an all out war. Stiles knew he had to get back out there or the very least try to diffuse the situation. 

So he pushed himself forward, cracked his knuckles like he saw how they did on TV when people were about to do something **dangerous** and pulled down his shirt with more force than necessary (he'd lost his plaid somewhere between waking up in the meadow and getting to this side of the wall).  He ran up to the wall as fast as he could to generate the loudest of noise to get their attention. When he flew backwards from the wall (as predicted even though he had just a teeny tiny bit of optimism inside of him) he gave an irritated huff, picked himself off the floor, dusted the seat of his pants, and looked at the others disgustedly. 

They were all looking at him with horror and guilt. Probably because while they fought amongst themselves they forgot about him. 

Good, he could use that to his advantage, the guilt. 

Stiles waved his arms about hoping Scott would understand what he was saying. He was Stiles' best friend after all. 

"Scott, come on man. Understand what I'm saying! Go around, try to find the Nemeton because if it got us here then a version of it must exist here too. It'll have answers. The NEMETON Scotty!"

Exhausted waving about and screaming over and over he finally stopped and stared directly into his best friends eyes. Scott gave a single nod like he understood, and Stiles' grasp of reading lips kinda paid off all things considering. He could figure out that Scott told the others. There was first a bit of resistance. Mainly from douche Jackson, but Lydia stepped that out like hardcore. Stiles breathed out a sigh of relied when they all finally turned to go after all giving him a silent wave and an almost 'be strong in there all alone', which let's be clear, was so freaking mean since it just made him imagine all sorts of things happening to his person whilst here. 

 

Breathing as evenly as he could at the moment and counting out breaths to keep the panic at bay and the black tinging his vision from completely taking over, Stiles glances once more around him. It was mainly just dense forest with barely there visibility. How does he always land in the dodgy places? God, if Derek were only here how much of shouting would Stiles have gotten?

Okay, point, it would have been necessary since Stiles always does this. See the fairy incident and when he mistakenly got trapped with the wee folk for a whole month of summer. Ah, good times those.... Not. 

So he was basically locked in thought and totally missed the two pairs of eyes shining out of the tree line. One on the ground the other up in a tree. Both having that unmistakable glow that spoke of  _other._

He was so focused on his musings that he walked into the forest without noticing a thing. 

Until he heard a sound that didn't belong. A sound that was drilled into him by Derek during training that it didn't belong in the forest.

_"Stiles always listen to the environment around you. What's the point of rushing into helping without first checking,"_

_"Ha look who's talking about rushing, Sir RushALot,"_

_"Come on Stiles, this is serious,"_

_"Fine, fine. Continue,"_

_Derek just rolled his eyes and looked almost amused yet annoyed at the same time._

_"When you go to a new place and something feels suspicious to you, trust it. Stop wherever you are. Be as still as you can. Regulate your breathing. In through your nose. Breathe out through your mouth. As slow as possible. Calm yourself because the adrenaline will be rushing through your system making you unable to focus on the minute things in your vicinity. Then listen. Listen as close as you can to your environment and you'll find the sound that caused your distrust. And most importantly, trust yourself in that situation, your ears won't let you down,"_

_"Wow.... I don't know if I should be shocked or incredibly proud at this moment," Stiles mocked, wiping an imaginary tear from under his eye._

_"You're such an ass. Shut up and start focusing,"_

_"Sir yes sir!" Stiles laughed giving a salute_

 

He stopped and twirled around slowly looking all over and spotting nothing. The memory beating down on him. His heart was almost beating out of his chest because hello, everyone knows serial killers always get their unsuspecting prey (mainly the pretty damsel in distress, and damnit didn't the universe get the memo already? He was not a damsel in distress!) in forests or abandoned places such as this whilst their prey walks about not noticing a thing.

It didn't even occur to Stiles that it could be an animal, knowing animals in their environment always worked with the habitat not against it. Almost as if protecting it and using it as a camouflage. 

Breaths coming out in steaming gasps, he continued walking slowly in the darkness because by now due to his head being in the clouds he didn't notice how deep into the forest he'd gone. 

Keeping extra care and stepping carefully over the leaf infested ground, he walked as normally with as little noise he could make when something brushed against him. He yelled and flailed around looking suspiciously around himself, but nothing was there, just the chilling forest. And when exactly had night fallen? 

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He yelled into the night. The only response he got was dead silence. Not even insects making a sound. Creating an eerie feeling. 

Stiles dripped with sweat, making him clammy and cold. He swiped the back of his hand over his forehead then ran his palm to the back of his neck. 

Again he slowed his breaths, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. Slowing down his rapid heartbeat. He knew this. He'd practiced this. 

Stiles closed his eyes and stayed as still as possible even though it left him wide open for an attack. He breathed deeply and listened to his surroundings. At first all he heard was nothing. Just the eerie silence that's been haunting him since he stepped foot here. 

Eyes still closed Stiles waited, listening closely. Finally he heard it. Foot steps, slowly coming closer and closer. Two different treads it sounded like. Two creatures. He opened his eyes and met the blue eyes of a white wolf and the golden green eyes of a solid black panther both standing three feet in front of him. Growling. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited some of the earlier chapters when i decided to sort out the issues with the spelling of nemeton and the 'wake-up stand-up' phrase. if you've been following the story from when i've first started posting then maybe you'll be interested in reading the changes, tho they arent really big ones. Thanks for GonewiththewolveS for helping me point out those mistakes. I'm from RSA so those phrases kinda makes sense to me but I can see were it can be annoying and kind of misleading.   
> Anyways thanks so much for the responses! They mean a lot! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story and don't get too mad at me for my appalling posting habits.<3


	8. Chapter Seven (The story of our world)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So I was really bored today and decided to finish at least on chapter more, so yay we have another chapter up today. Hopefully I continue in this pattern, I hate when the story I'm reading is not completed and here I am doing the same thing to you kind souls reading this story. I'm so sorry for my irregular updates.  
> In thanks and in apology this chapter is really long, over 2k, longer than my other chapters so far.  
> Much love to everyone who takes the time to read my story (this one and the others) and leaving kudos and comments and also the bookmarks. I get a thrill whenever I see that. This was my first fic that I ever put up on this site so its awesome with the responses I've been getting. <3

**Chapter Seven**

 

Scott didn’t exactly know if they were going the right direction, he couldn’t really concentrate actually, what with falling in another dimension, meeting his dead ex-girlfriend and then leaving his best friend all alone on the opposite side of an invisible wall that allowed no one else to enter other than Stiles. Scott didn’t know which he should be freaked out more, but his main end-game was to get to find the Nemeton like Stiles said or rather mind-pathed to him. They needed to get to Stiles as soon as possible, who knew what creatures were on that side. Heck he’d already seen a dragon, a unicorn (not the suspect green one) and what seemed like a fairy but smaller and cuter.

He didn’t know what was going to happen here to them but he could almost feel a sense of urgency, almost as if the forest was whispering for them to rush because something was soon going to happen. Scott looked to the side of him and saw Jackson talking to Isaac quietly, those two seemed to have bonded due to being in the same continent and London not being too far from where Isaac stayed that they both met up frequently. Probably to feel closer to pack, their wolves must’ve been driving them crazy. Scott didn’t know how he would have felt being isolated from his original pack, even though he really was a shit to Derek in the beginning at least he had Derek to help him. Just thinking about the older man made him regret not sending him a message like Stiles begged him to, but he didn’t want to disturb Derek, the man needed some down time from all the supernatural and if Scott could provide a small respite for the ex-alpha then that was what he was going to do. In his opinion Derek had already suffered enough and if Scott could help it he’d protect the older man from anymore grief. He just didn’t know how to tell Derek that although a respect was built between the both of them. They seemed to be getting along better lately, almost as if a teacher and student relationship existed between the two now. Scott respected Derek a lot and he always seeked his opinions on everything, he just hated bringing the man in when it could be avoided, and really when Stiles came to him in the morning he just thought it was some normal thing that could get restored without alerting the entire pack. God, Liam was going to kick his ass or end up with some major sulk on because of his disappearing act today, he was not looking forward to that conversation.

Scott saw Lydia, Allison and Erica chatting walking on the other side of him a bit further ahead. Peter and Boyd were somewhere behind all of them, looking at everything and keeping a track of the direction they were heading. He turned to the left of him and finally looked at the woman he was avoiding but not any longer. Laura matched his gait perfectly and seemed to let him continue avoiding her for the time being. Her gaze was sharp as she missed nothing while they walked through the dense forest. It was still light out so at least there was some visibility in the forest. Scott finally took a deep breath and put on his big boy pants, turned to Laura who was looking at him expectantly. He opened his mouth then closed it again, shaking his head and turning forward, castrating himself on how stupid he was.

“You know you can ask me anything right? I’m guessing that because we’re in a different dimension entirely that we can each speak about our own world,” said Laura quietly

“Yeah, I guess. Just, it feels weird you know? Like I saw you dead, your body cut in half on the day I got bitten and yet here you are alive and well, and just, it feels like a lot,” Scott huffed

The others seemed okay with leaving their alphas talking to each other, almost sensing that it needed to be done since Laura had never met Scott properly and vice versa.

“So I understand were you coming from, in my world you had died, I found your body in the forest it was gruesome to say the least,”

“Okay so how? I mean what happened? How come you’re the alpha and what happened to Derek?”

Laura took a deep breath in, preparing herself for the tale she was about to tell, it hurt her heart Scott could see, a glimmer of tears ringed her eyes and he almost regretted asking, but he needed to know. Like a compulsion, she needed to tell him what had happened in her universe.

“Well after our family died in the fire Derek took me and we went to New York, he became alpha and was basically juggling trying to bring me up and also take care of us there. We had no one left, Uncle Peter was in a coma and we left him in Beacon Hills, too sad to stay there with him.  We also had zero money, so on top of losing our parents and family we rarely saw each other I was just sixteen myself, so I had no idea how to help and Derek was just drowning. Those years were just, bad. But then we survived as best we could. Derek always kept track on Beacon Hills he started to get some weird reports a bit later, when I was in college, he just was supposed to go for a few days, a week at most, he promised to call but he didn’t. Then I felt it, our bond just stopped being there, like someone had cut him out from inside me, my brother, my alpha, and he was dead. I knew it, so I rushed back to Beacon Hills, when I found out about a rouge alpha biting innocent people, killing madly. I tried to help, then I met you and Stiles. The alpha had bitten you after you found Derek’s body, I don’t even know how you did that, but apparently you was with Stiles, and really if anyone can do anything it was that fool boy. Jeez look at what he did now! Chased after that unicorn and got himself locked up in that wall. But I’m going off topic here, sorry.

“So anyways, Stiles figured there was something wrong with you, you were rejecting the bite and he didn’t know what to do. Which is when I stumbled across you both in the forest. I tried my best to help, but the blood didn’t stop at all. Stiles was so angry so, so angry. You died that night, in his arms and Stiles had never forgiven himself at what happened. You had already known Allison before, you were both together, but when she came to know what had happened to you she went crazy. Started hunting down werewolves with her family. Stiles had joined her by then. We realized it was Peter but by then it was too late, I managed to stop him. Became an alpha myself and tried to stop the Argents and Stiles. Recruited the others and made a makeshift pack. Peter managed to bring himself from the dead but at the cost of Lydia who died instead. Allison and Stiles were almost completely controlled by Gerard but then with Jackson and the kanima it kinda stopped.

“Allison came to know about Gerard but that night he had the kanima kill Stiles and that’s how we lost Stiles even though he became best friends with Erica it still hadn’t stopped him from joining Allison and that led to his death. Later on we faced the alpha pack and that’s when we lost Isaac. It’s just been a losing game so far but we finally had some down time from all the death and monsters, that was when Deaton called about the Nemeton. Guess we are never getting any peace. Is my brother alive in your world? How is he?”

Scott continued walking in silence not answering Laura’s question about Derek. It sounded almost the same like his world except Derek was older and he didn’t even exist long enough to help in that world. His mind raced with so many questions but he knew he’d have to answer her. There seemed to be a clearing in the distance so he had hope that maybe they might stumble across someone from this place. A talking person.

“Well in our world it all started similarly to yours except you were older than Derek and you came back and Peter had killed you. I survived also and basically met Allison soon after. Stiles helped me, he didn’t go crazy or anything, actually if anything he became stronger and we found out he was a mage. He practices with Deaton so hopefully he can get us out of here. Jackson left after the kanima thing, Derek became alpha and grew his pack by adding Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Boyd and Erica died when the alpha pack came. Isaac left when the nogitsune killed Allison which was after the alpha pack and when I became a true alpha. Derek lost his alpha spark trying to save Cora when the Darach attacked, so yeah here we are,” Laura’s eyes widen when she hears he’s a true alpha but then again that would be her reaction since he’s apparently really rare.

"So you're saying Cora exists in your world too?"

“Yup, she still is though Derek took her back to South America where she wanted to be, but I think they're still in touch. Derek is alive in our world and he’s as okay as he’s ever going to be I guess. I respect the hell out of him, but in the beginning he and I never did see eye to eye, but we cleared that. I think he has a crush on Stiles, but don’t tell either one of them I told you that since they’re both as blind as the three blind mice!” Scott laughed and looked around at everyone else who seemed to be amused by that too. Laura also laughed out loud.

“You know that kind of makes sense, I think they would have ended up together in our world too if they had actually met, the spastic sarcastic funny as heck kid, with the grouch. It makes sense, maybe Derek would’ve been able to share some sense with that kid, and Stiles would be able to share some brightness in Derek’s life,”

They both smiled at each other happily and continued walking in comfortable silence, every once in a while Peter would call out something to Boyd and they’d both chase after whatever it was, they had a strange relationship. Until finally they reached the clearing and stopped at the edge looking in.

There was a bright breeze in the air, carrying still the now familiar scent of honeysuckle, there was a small stream and next to it sat a small cottage with smoke coming out from the chimney. The house was made out of wood and it seemed idyllic in this setting. Like the house from the story _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves,_ what? So he watches Disney cartoons with Stiles okay, try not to judge. His favourite is _Aladdin_ because really, who wouldn’t want a princess who had a pet tiger that she wanted to be free and totally wild?

Anyway the house seemed friendly enough framed by the denseness of the forest surrounding it. They all looked at each other, and let’s face it, in any dimension he trusted Allison to know if she could get them back out. So he looked at her and she gave a small nod with a determined look on her face, and just damn did he miss her. Scott’s heart hurt just looking at her and the friend he had lost. He loved Kira, but Allison was his first love and she would always own a small piece of his heart. After the confirmation and silently looking at Laura for her agreement of checking, they all started towards the door. The plants in front of it gave the house an almost homey quality and Scott hadn’t expected but figured it should have since this was someone’s home they were going to. Hope the poor person didn’t get a shock from seeing all of them. Jackson seemed to have a sneer on his face and looked as if given a chance he’d rip the door opened and grab whoever was inside and make them tell him what was happening, which was so not a good thing. Scott growled under his breath loud enough for the beta to hear but not for any humans, he flashed his eyes at Jackson and Jackson immediately stopped with the strut and took a step back.

They finally reached the door, Laura knocked and they all waited with bated breath. Excitement thrummed through Scott’s blood and he didn’t know what was causing it, but he knew they were getting closer to the answers he needed.

Finally to door swung opened, he looked eagerly up at the person framed there, shadows casting over their features. The door opened wider and the person waved their hand as if welcoming them into their home. Scott and Laura both hesitated and looked at each other, both couldn’t get any distinctive scents from the person other than the constant honeysuckle in the air. Finally they both nodded in agreement of going in and looked back at the others. They turned forward and walked into the house together. All of them went in and Scott still hadn’t gotten a good look at the person, figuring he or she must be shy. When the last person came in, which was Allison and he was sure she had already did a walk around the cottage while they were waiting doing a full parameter check, she seemed to give Laura a significant look then turned to Scott and nodded as if saying all was good and there were other exits. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked forward.

His breath stuttered in his chest as he looked into familiar warm brown eyes, but how could that be? It didn’t make sense, they had just left Stiles in that forest so who was this? He looked a bit older than Stiles but not by much, more like early twenties and he had a smile on his face. The others all looked in shock at the stranger, no one saying anything because it seemed a bit surreal.

“Stiles?” questioned Scott having being the first to find his voice again.

“Hiya Scotty, but no, not Stiles, guess again,” said the not Stiles lookalike

“If you’re not Stiles then who are _you?”_ exclaimed Lydia, trying to grasp what her mind was showing her.

“Oh Miss Martin, don’t disappoint me, guess silly. Isn’t that how the game’s played?” smiled the man

“If you aren’t our friend Stiles, then who can you possibly be?” asked Allison, asking yet contemplating at the same thing. If there was anything the real Stiles, her best friend Stiles, had taught her was that figure out what the baddie wanted by asking the same question in as many ways as you possibly could, because each time their answer would be slightly different and if you put those slight differences together then you could possibly find the entire picture staring right back at you.

“O-oh Allison, using Stiles’ techniques on me, I am not fool missy, but to be fair how would you know without a little clue? So let’s see.” The person said folding his arms with his left hand up and cradling his chin while tapping his index finger against his chin contemplatively. Everyone was sufficiently freaking out and Scott mostly remembering the nogitsune and the war of that time.

“Do not worry Scott, I am not the Nogitsune, Void. I merely was the living thing that had carried it in my depths for many a year. See not a bad clue. So what am I?” said the voice of his best friend which was weird and so wrong. Scott’s wolf was howling to find the real Stiles, the horror from the nogitsune still fresh in his mind.

There was a loud gasp by the rest of the room. Everyone was too shocked at where their minds led them to. It was Isaac that answered.

“You’re the Nemeton. But-but how?” 

   


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! 

Thanks so much for reading this story so far, for the kudos, comments and bookmarks! It means a lot. 

This was the first story I put up so I wanted it to be perfect. Sadly for that to happen it needs to be fully written before I can put everything up. So for now I'm discontinuing posting for this story until it's all done. Its been freaking me out that each time I start writing a new chapter I need to go back and change stuff in the previous chapters. 

The good news is that I'm half way through the story so yay! Sadly I think it's going to turn into a series. We'll see though. If after I'm done with the story and you think I should write a sequel then I will. For now I'm going to finish this one before I plan anything else. 

 

On a side note I also have another series that I have up that I frequently add too. So maybe check that out. Omg I need a tumblr account so if anyone wants they can send me prompts for that series. 

Anyways I can't thank you enough for your support. Again I'm so sorry for this story taking so long to complete. 

Take care everyone! Much love <3


End file.
